Sanket ka raaz
by CID Sukanya
Summary: It's based on Abhijeet and little Shriya. Little Shriya is missing! How will Abhijeet find her? To know peep inside.
1. Chapter 1

** Sanket ka raaz**

**Ek din subha. Abhijeet sir apne ghr ka balcony me baithe the. Tab kisi ne drwaza me knock kia.**  
><strong>Pankaj and Freddy.<strong>

Abhi- aare aao aao.

**(pankaj and freddy andr aya).**

Abhi- kya loge, chai ya coffee?  
>Pankaj- (khushi k sath) sir, aagr apka izaazt ho to, both.<br>(freddy smiled also)  
>Abhi- han han... kiu nhi kiu nhi... hmmm.. agr chaho to me ice-cream v lata hun.<br>Pankaj- wao sir apne to mara muh ki baat chhin lia  
>Freddy- par pankaj mari biwi kahti hai ki thanda or garam chizze ek sath khana nhi chahiye.<br>Pankaj- (dukh k sath) ooo aisa hai kya? (abhijeet ko) thik hai sir aap dukhi matt hona next din ham ice-ceram v kha lenge.  
>Abhi- han han zaroor. Philhal coffee and tea laaen?<br>P and F (ek sath)- haan sir.

**Abhijeet jaa hi rha tha achanak unka phn bajne laga.**

Abhi- (phn ko dekh kr) Shriya ki hostel se phn!

Hello,

ji han bol rha hun.

Kyaa? To aspas dekha aplogone?

Han, ham abhi aate hain.

**(phn cut kr)**

Freddy and pankaj- kya hua hai sir?  
>Abhi- shriya ki hostel walo ko kahna hai ki wo gayeb hai. Shuno main abhi nikal ta hun. ACPsab ko inform kr dena.<br>Freddy- ji sir.  
>Abhijeet nikl jate hai.<p>

**_Aaplog samajh hi gye honge ki yea wo chhoti shriya hai. Abhijeet sirne jise officially adopt kie the and dekhbhal k lie hostel bhej die the. (Main uski naam ko "Shriya" type karungi. Ta ki inspector Shreya and chhoti Shriya ko lekr koi confusion na aye)._**  
><strong><em>Now she is missing.<em>**

**Abhijeet hostel me pahach jate hain. Wahase pata chalta hai ki Shriya hostel se nhi school se gayeb hui hai. **  
><strong>School par principal k room me...<strong>

Abhi- kaise hua yea sab?  
>Principal- Sir, Shriya ko phichle mahine class test me achha marks milla tha. Is lie ek kitab main use gift dena chahta tha. Usdin maine Shriya ko bulaya. Wo aneke baad main kitab lane gaya, or wapas aaya to Shriya nhi thi waha.<br>Abhi- or uske baad se hi wo gayeb hai?  
>Principal- han sir.<p>

**Tabhi daya, Dushyant, Purvi, Karan and Vikram waha ate hain. Abhijeet pura kahaani unlogoko btate hain.**

Daya- principal ka office k aspas jitna classes hai waha bachho ko puchhte hai. Saed kisine Shriya ko jate hue dekha.  
>Abhi- han chalo zaldi.<p>

**Sab log alag alag team me aspas ki classes me puchtach krte hai.**  
><strong> Ek bachhi batati hai ki usne Shriya ko ek staff ke sath jate hue dekhi hai<strong>

**CID ko dekhkr yo staff bhag hi rha tha tb sabne jaa kr use pakarr lia.**

staff- sab maine kuch nhi kia sab  
>Daya-achha! Naam kya hai tera?<br>staff- Madhav sab.  
>Daya- to madhav bol, Shriya kahan hai.<br>Madhav- nhi pata sab. maine kuchh nhi kia.  
>Daya-kuch nhi kia to bhag q rhe ho? Btao Shriya kahah hai?<br>Madhav- mujhe nhi pata sab. Main to ek sadhasidha admi hun. School ka kam krta hun.  
>Dushyant- kya kam kte ho tum?<br>Madhav- main class suru or khtm hone par bell bajata hun or or...  
>Daya- jaldi bata nhi to main ab piano bajaunga... tere dantose...<br>Madhav- sab bishwas kijie main...  
>Daya slapped him.<br>Vikram- ab bata kahan hain Shriya?  
>Madhav- sir maine use bahar chhora. Udhar ek gaari me ek madam thi, unhone le gyi.<br>Abhi- (to Daya) main aur dushyant udhar jata hun, tumlog dekho yea or ky batata hai.  
>Daya- thik hai.<br>Abhi-(Madhav ko) kidhar tha hai wo car?  
>Madhav- gate k bahar, ek lamp-post hai, uske paas.<br>Abhi- ok. Chalo Dushyant.

**Abhijeet or dushyant bahar jaate hai...**

**Bahar**:

Abhi- yea hai lamp-post...wo dekho udhar ek dukaan hai. Usne kuch to dekha hoga, use puchte hai...  
>Abhi-(dukandr ko) shuno...<br>Dukandaar- bataie sab, Raju ki dukan me swagt hai sab. Kya chahie?  
>Abhi- wo sab choro, ham CID se hai. Ek baat btao tumne idhar thori der pahle ek car dekha? Usme ek aurat thi, or ek bachi ko laya gya...<br>Raju- ji sab, jo bachi bimar thi. Ek aadmi use le kr aya or us aurat use gari me le kr chali gyi. Bahat chintit thi wo. Bachhi bimar thi na...  
>Abhi- sab acting tha. Car ka number dekha?<br>Raju- nehi... no. to nehi dekha. Lekin sab car safed rang ki thi or usme ek dia ka picture bana hua tha.  
>Dushyant- or us aurat ka chehra dekha tumne?<p>

**School me:**

Vikram- kon thi wo aurat? jante ho use?  
>Madhav- nhi sab, unhone mujhe paisa dia or main Shriya ko le kr aya.<br>Purvi- gaari ka number dekha tumne?  
>Madhav- nehi..wo to...<br>karan- chehra to dekha na?  
>Madhav- nhi sab, wo apni chhera dhak kr ayi thi.<br>Purvi- to kuchh to dekha na, kuchh v  
>Madhav- hmm... ha madam uski badi badi nakhun thi or usme laal rang ki nail-polish lagai thi usne. Or use shayd thand lagi thi, uski awaz baith gyi thi.<br>Karan- or car ke bareme kuch bolo, rang kya tha... koi nishan...  
>Madhav- safed rang ka tha, or kuch maine nehi dekha sab.<p>

**Bahar:**

Raju- nehi, chehra to Dhaka hua tha.  
>Abhi- thik hai. (dushwant ko) iha se nakal ke gari main sarak me gyi hogi. Udhar kahi na kahi to camera hogi, car dikh jaigi usme.<p>

**School me:**

Daya- tum shriya ko laya kaise? Or wo gyi hi q?  
>Madhav- maine sign language se bola principal sir pass wale kmre me bula rha hai, or use waha behus kia, madam ne ek rumal di thi behushi k dawa milakr.<br>Vikram- gateman ne ruka nhi?  
>Madhav- wo us wakt roz chai pine jaata hai.<br>Purvi- matlab gate me koi nehi tha?  
>Madhav- nhi.<br>Karan- or kisine nhi dekha... aisa kaise ho sakta hai?  
>Madhav- tab class chal rha tha. Bahar koi nhi tha. Or madam ki kahne pe main dukhi chehra bana kr rakha tha, jaise wo bachi bimari me behoosh ho gyi hain.<br>Daya- huh... vikram le kr jao ise.  
>Vikram- yes sir.<p>

**Vikram usko lekr chala jata hai. Then Daya ka phn ata hain. Abhijeet ka phn. Duo ek dusre ko sabkuch batate hai. Phn rakhkr...**

Daya- abhijeet ko gari ka pata laga rha hai. Chalo hamlog Shriya ki dosto se puchhte hain. Saed koi kuchh baata sake.

**************************************************  
><strong>Bahar:<strong>

**Abhijeet and Dushyant main road pe ate hain. Waha ek dukan k samne cc tv camera laga tha. Uske footage me wo car dikh jate hai. Zoom krne se car ki number v dik jaati hai. Us no. se pata chalta hai ki wo car koi Anuraag naam ka admi ka hai. Jo aspas hi rahete hain.**

**School me:**

**Daya, Purvi or Karan shriya ki classmates se baaten krne laage.**

Purvi- bachho aap logo ko to pata hai ki Shriya nhi mil rhi hai. To kya aap log hamari madat karenge Shriya ko dhundneme?  
>All classmates- han didi.<br>Daya- thank u. To kya aap logo ko kuchh pata hai ki Shriya aj kal kya krti thi, koi pareshani...  
>1st classmate- nhi balki wo to kafi khush thi.<br>Daya- khush thi... achha... apka naam kya hai beta?  
>1st classmate- Sunaina.<br>Daya- bah bahat pyara naam hai apka. Baise wo kis baat ko lekar itni kush thi.  
>Sunaina: Shreya puzzle solve kr rhi thi.<br>Karan- kaisa puzzle beta?  
>Sunaina- Manika ek puzzle layi thi, us puzzle ko wo solve kr rhi thi.<br>Purvi- to, Manika kahan hai?  
>2nd classmate- wo to aji nhi, bimaar hai.<br>3rd classmate- par Ira ko pata hoga, wo v puzzle solve kr rhi thi.  
>Ira- han didi, Manika, Shriya or main us puzzle ko solve kr rhi thi.<br>Purvi- puzzle Manika ko kahase mila?  
>Ira- uski maa ki diary se. Wo likh kr layi thi. Aunty ji v isse solve krne ki kosis krte hain.<br>Karan- q beta? Eisa kya hai iss puzzle main?  
>Ira- hmmmm... wo to pata nhi...<p>

**Bahar:**

**Abhijeet and Dushyant Anuraag k ghr me pahachte hain. Anuraag se puchhne se pata chalta hai ki uski car chori ho gya hai 2 din pahle. Usne police me report v likhwayi hain. Anuraag k ghr se bahar aakr...**  
><strong>Dushyant- sir ye Anuraag ki baat krne ki trika ajib hai.<strong>  
><strong>Abhi- hmm nazaar rakho ispar. Main pata krta hun ki wo car iswakt kahan hai.<strong>

**School me:**

Daya- Ira beta kya us puzzle ham dekh sakte hain?  
>Ira- han han, mujhe yaad hain, main batau?<br>Daya- han bata batao. (karan ko) Karan likh lo.  
>Karan- yes sir.<br>Ira- sticks with night,  
>Prisss me light,<br>-sion krke dimaag na gabana,  
>Ham sab hain cricket ka diwana .<p>

****************************************************  
><strong>Bureau me:<strong>

ACP sir- Ishita, kya boli purvi ne phn pr?  
>Ishita- sir un logoko ek puzzle mila hain. Saed us puzzle k sath Shriya ki gayeb hone ka koi connection hai.<p>

**Achanak bureau me bhukamp aa jata hai or... or...**  
><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Or DCP CHITTROLE SAB KA AGAMAN HOTA HAI.**

Dcp sir- yea sab kya hai? Abhi tak Shriya pakri nhi gyi?  
>Acp sir- pakri nhi gyi matlab? Wo gaeb hai sir.<br>Dcp sir- hyaaah! Gayeb hai, sab pata hai mujhe. 3 crore rupees chura kr gayeb hai. Q? Hai na?  
>Acp sir- sir yea aap kya bol rhe hai?<br>Dcp sir- achha, kya bol rhe hai! Bachane lag gye use?  
>Acp sir- sir yea jhuti khawr aapko kisne dia?<br>Dcp sir- han! Kya? Jhhhuti khbr? (ungli ghumakr) shuno, zald se zald mujhe Shriya giraaftar chahie. Zald se zald.

**... (To be continued)**

_**Kha hai Shriya? Kya us puzzle me chhupa hai Shriya ki gayeb hone ka raaz? Dcp sir ne Shriya par inzaam q daal rha hai? Iss sawalo ka jabab milega next update me. **_  
><em><strong>And yea mera 1st kahani hai. So kaisa laaga review krke batana zaroor.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for reviews :)**

**Kahani ab tak:**

** school se Shriya gayab... CID team pahachte hai... Shriya ki dost Manika ne ek puzzle layi thi... Shriya use solve krne ka kosis kr rhi thi... Bureau me dcp Chittrole ate hai... Shriya ko giraftaar krne k lie bolte hain...**

**Ab age...**

**Dushyant waha Anuraag par nazar rakhne laage aur Abhijeet Shriya ko dhudne chale gye.**

**Abhijeet ko car ka pata chal gya. Ek jangal ki taraf gya hai wo car. Abhijeet waha gya. waha car raste me para hua mila or andr koi nhi.**

**Abhijeet aspas dekhne laaga. Jangal me v dekha. Kuch nhi mil rha tha.**

**Achanak unhone dekha road k side me ek ear-ring pare hai. Abhijeet use uthake dekha.**

Abhijeet- are yea to Shriya ki hai, zaroor Shriya ne hi pheki hogi. To wo log is taraf gye hai.

**Abhijeet ustaraf chalne laage. Waha charo taraf bus jangal hi the. Kuch der baad waha ek purana factory dikha.**

Abhijeet- idhar to aur kuch nhi hai. Wo log Shriya ko ihan to nhi rakhha...

**Abhijeet factory k andar gya...**

School me:

Daya, Purvi aur karan class-room se bahar aye.

Purvi- sir Manika ko achanak kya bimari ho gyi? Kahin kuch garbar to nhi hai na?

Karan- han sir, or us puzzle...

Daya- ab yea sab to manika ki ghr jane k baad hi pata chalega. Karan, Manika ki address ka pata kro school se.

******************************************

**Manika ki ghr me:**

Daya- manika kahan hai?

Ek aurat- ji main Manika ki maa hun, bataiye kya baat hai. Or aap log kon hai?

Purvi- ham log CID se hai. Or hame Manika se milna hai. Kahan hain wo?

**Manika ki maa ghr dikha deti hain, aur CID waha jate hai. Waha Manika k sath ek or aurat v thi.**

Daya- hello beta. Aap hi manika ho na?

Manika- han, aap ko mera naam kaise pata?

Daya-** (muskura kr)** ham CID uncle hai na, hame sab pata hai.

Manika- achha, aap shyd... hmmm... shyd Daya uncle ho.

**Ab Daya ka ascharya hone ka bari...**

Daya- aap ko kaise pata chala beta?

Manika- Shriya ne batayi **(sign-language se**). Aap sab ke bareme bolti hai wo

.

Daya- achha! Wah. Apki tabiyaat kaisa hai beta?

**Manika kuchh bolti use pahle hi uski maa ne boli...**

Manika ki maa- thora bukhar hain... bus.

** Tabhi Manika ki sath jo aurat thi wo khas ne lagi.**

Purvi- achha, Manika bimar hai or khas rhi hai wo... ji aap kon hai Manika ki?

Us aurat- main uski bua hun. Mera naam Kiran hain. Thora thand lag gyi hain mujhe.

Daya- achha Manika tum or Shriya or Ira v ek puzzle solve kr rhe the na?

Manika- **(khusi k sath)** han. To is lie aaye hain ap log. Us puzzle solve krne k lie? Par Shriya ne to solve kr chuki hai.

Karan- kya? Answer apko pata hain beta?

Manika- nehi pata nhi chala. kal Shriya mujhe batayi ki use answer pata chal gya. Par class itna tha ki baat krne ka time nhi mila. Chhutti k baad wo batane gyi to mujhe lene papa aa gye the or unhone haame baat nhi krne dia, meri coaching class k lie late ho raha tha islie.  
>Par baad me jab papa ko pata chala ki mujhe answer ka pata chalne wala tha, tab wo bahat afsos kr rhe the.<br>Or unhone bola aj school me ja kr sabse pahle yea puch lene k lie.

Purvi- phr aj tum school gyi q nhi?

Manika-** (dukh k sath)** mammi ne mana kia.

Mainika ki maa- are beta tumhari tabiyat kharab hai aj. Kal se jaana. Mana uhi nhi krti main.

Manika- main bilkul thik hun mammi, mujhe kuch nhi hua hain.

Daya- ok ok beta. aap baitho. Ham ab chalet hain.

**Bahar ake...**

Daya-** (manika ki maa ko)** madam ek baat bataie. Us puzzle ko le kr aap sab itna serious q hain? Aisa kya baat hai usme?

Manika ki maa- ji aisa koi baat nhi hai, par aap log iha q aye? Puzzle solve krne?

Purvi- dekhie madam, Manika ki dost Shriya kidnapped ho gyi hai. Or hame to lagta hai yea sab is puzzle k hi wajah se hua.

Manika ki maa- kya? Dekhie mujhe kuchh nhi pata. Yea puzzle Manika ko mila hain kahise.

Karan- kahise nhi, aapki diary se. Ab sach bolne ki kast karenge?

Manika ki maa- actually yea hamari family matter thi. Ok thik hain, batati hun.  
>Manika ki grandfather ne yea puzzle banaya aur maut se pahele yea hamlogoko bataya. Yea ek khajaane ki code hain. Or khajaana unka ek locker main hain. Or is puzzle main locker ka code hain, 6 digit ka.<p>

Karan- khajaana kitne ka hain.

Manika ki maa- thik se to pata nhi, par lagbhag 3 crore ka. Bus mujhe aur kuch nhi pata.

************************************

**Factory me:**

**Abhijeet factory k andr udhar nhi thi. or udhar aisa koi sabood v nhi mil raha tha jisse pata chale ki Shriya waha thi.**

**Achanak waha zamin pe ek cartoon ka pic nazar aya. Jaise koi mitti par ungli se banayi hain.**

Abhijeet- yea to Shriya ki favourite cartoon character hain. Zaroor yea Shriya ne hi banayi. Aspas dekhna parega. Kuch to milega.

**Aspas dekhne se abhijeet ko ek side me ek tuta hua chasma mila. Jaise hataphai me tut gya hai.**

Abhijeet- yea kiska hai? Kidnaper ka to nhi!

**Achanak Abhijeet ko kuch yaad ata hain...**

**Manika ki ghr me:**

**Daya, purvi, karan manika ki ghr se bahar ate hain. Achanak kiran bua waha bhag kr ati hain.**

Kiran- mujhe aplogoko kuch batana hai.

Daya- hain, bataiye.

Kiran- mujhe pata hain Shriya kidnapped hain, or yea v pata yea sab kia kisne.

Karan- kya? Kon hain wo?

Kiran- Anuraag. Par pls maine yea batayi yea kisiko pata nhi chalna chahiye .

Daya- han thik hain, par ap Anuraag ko kaise janti hain?

Kiran- manika ki mama hain wo. Bhabiji ki apni bhai.

Daya- o, to yea baat hain. Apko uspar sak q hain?

Kiran- maine use phn par baat krte hua suni thi.

Purvi- phnpe? Mtlb koi aur v hai?

Kiran- wo to nhi pata par Anuraag khajana k lie pagal tha. Shriya ki kidnapping v usne hi kia.

Daya- ok. Thank you. Or ghabraiye matt, apka naam nhi ayega. **(team ko)** Ab chalo is Anuraag se milte hain.

************************************

**Factory me:**

**Abhijeet ko kuch yaad aya.**

**Abhijeet ne Dushyant ko phn kia.**

Dushyant-yes sir

Abhijeet- dushyant, us Anuraag pe thik se nazar rakhna, wo bhagne naa pae. Main abhi jata hun waha.

Dushyant- sir, kya Anuraag ne hi...

Abhijeet- han Dushyant, tumhe yaad hai, kuchh thik se dekhne me use problem ho raha tha, or wo barbar apne ankhen me haat de raha tha.

Dushyant- han sir, par q?

Abhijeet- chasma Dushyant chasma. Chasma ka kami mahesus kr rha tha wo. main abhi jaata hun. Ho na ho Shriya udhar hi hai.

******************************************

**Then abhijeet, daya and karan eksath pahuchte hain Anuraag k ghr. Or Dushyant to pahle se hi wahape tha. (purvi nhi hain) wolog ek dusre ko dekhkr ascharya hote hain, or sab batate hain. **  
><strong>Then ghr search hota hain.<strong>

**Anuraag barbar apne apko beguna keheta hain. Or cid team pura ghr ta talasi lete hain. Par kuchh v nhi milta hain.**

**********************************************

**Edhar Bureau me:**

Sachin- sir DCP sab tab to chale gye, lekin phr se aya to kya hoga?

Acp- hmm... kavin phn pe baat hui Abhijeet se?

Kavin- ji sir, unlogoko Anuraag ki ghr se kuch nhi mila.

Acp- yea Chittrole sab v... pata nhi kahan kahan se unhe yea sab khbr milte hain. Shriya ko achanak gunhegar bol dia.

Freddy- sir mere paas ek idea hain. Usse dcp sab thore der k lie kahin aur phas jaenge aur Shriya ko lekr parashan nhi karenge.

Shreya**(cop)**- kaisa idea sir?

Acp- han han batao... sun lete hain.

Freddy- sir main unhe atma ke paas le kr jaunga. Par islie mujhe kisi ka help chahie.

Pankaj- sir main karunga apko help.

Acp- phr se atma? Ho gya suru!

Freddy- sir pahle mera pura baat to sun lijie.

Acp-**(thora sochkr)** thik hain, batao.

**Freddy ne kuchh bataya ACP sir and baki cops ko.**

Acp- hmm achha hain.

Sachin- to phr freddy sir aap jaie, der mat kijie, nehito DCP sir aa jayenge.

Freddy- han. Thik hain.

**Freddy nikal jaate hain.**

**Pankaj khirki k samne khara tha. DCP sab ko dekhte hi wo sab ko inform kr dete hain. Or khud chhup jate hain.**

**DCP aa te hain.**

Dcp- kam hua ya nhi?

Shreya**(cop)**- kaisa kam sir?

Dcp- han! Kaisa kam! Natak chal rha hain?

Shriya pakri gyi hain ya nhi?

Acp- sir apko kisne bataya ki Shriya gunegar hain?

Dcp- hehehe DCP ko hawa me khbr milte hain samjhe? Ab batao kam hua ya nhi?

**Pankaj bhag k ata hain.**

Pankaj- Sir freddy sir ko bacha lijie sir. Atmao ne unhe charo taraf se gher lia hai.

Acp- phr se bakbas?

Dcp- achha! To ajkal CID bureau me atma ane lagi.

Divya- bureau me nhi sir, freddy sir to Shriya to pakarne gye hai.

Pankaj- han sir, ek haunted house me.

Dcp- haunted house? Shriya udhar hai kya?

Kavin- yes sir.

Dcp- Pradyuman, udhar Freddy ko akela bhej dia!

Acp- ab sir ek bacchi ko pakarne k lie kya pura team bheju!

Dcp- to ab kya hoga? Koi jao! Wo to kud hi behush ho jaiga lag rha hai.

Pankaj- ho jaiga nhi sir, wo behush ho gya hai. Mujhe phn pe "atma...atma" bolkr behush ho gya... use bacha lijie sir...

Dcp- hei chup. Pradyuman kuch kro. Main nikalta hun. Par sham ko phr aunga.

Acp- main kya karunga? Wo Freddy hamesha aisa krte hain.

Dcp- to Shriya?... Sachin tum jao, Shriya ko giraaftar kro.

Acp- nhi sir, hamare iha or v cases hain. Ek senior ko nhi bhej sakte. Pankaj tum jao.

Pankaj- main! Atma ka waha!** (dcp ko)** sir aap v chalie na sir...

Dcp- main q? Nhi nhi.

Pankaj- sir pls sir, main apko apna bhagwan manta hun sir, aap sath rahenge to atma mera kuchh nhi bigar sakega.

Dcp-**(apne mannme)**_ bhagwan! Yea Pankaj dilka bahat achha hain._

**(pankaj ko)** thik hain chalo. Itne dino se Chittrole mujrimo se panga lia... ab atma se v le lenge. Daro maat chalo.

**Pankaj and DCP sab nakal jaate hain.**

** ... to be continued.**

_**Kahan hain Shriya? Kya hain us puzzle ka code? Kya Anuraag beguna hain? Purvi kidhar rhe gyi? Kya freddy ka plan kamiab hoga? Yea is plan se koi nayi musibaat ayega. Iska jawab milega next updateme. And next update mein yea kahani khatam hoga. Review krke batana story k bareme.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviews :)_

_And Shrestha ji, Abhirika story likhungi next bar. :)_

*********************

**Kahani ab tak:**

**CID ko Anuraag par sak hota hain... Par uske ghr se Shriya nhi milti hain... Manika ki ghr se khajane ki bareme pata chalta hain... Freddy or pankaj ne milkr dcp sir ko Shriya ki case se dur hatane ka plan krta hain...**

**********************

**Ab age...**

**Abhijeet, daya, karan and dushyant Anuraag ke ghr k bahar search krne laaga.**

Abhijeet- kuchh nhi mil rha hai, aise nhi hoga. Sab pata hain us Anuraag ko. Bahat chalak hain wo, koi bara sabud nhi chhora.

Karan- sir ispar nazar rakhte hain, chasma banana zaroor jaega.

Abhijeet- itna wakt nhi hain hamare paas, pata nhi Shriya kha hai, kaisi hain... chalo us Anuraag se hi baat nakalwate hain.

**Anuraag se phirse puchhtach krte hain CID.**

Daya- abhi v wakt hain, batao Shriya kaha hain.

Anuraag- bola na mujhe nhi pata, mujhe kaam hain, aplog jaiye ab ihase.

Abhi- factory me tumhara chasma kaise aya? Wo v tuta hua?

Anuraag- mera chasma kho gya hain, wo v ghr me.

Abhijeet- achha! red nail polish wai kon hain?

Anuraag- (gusse k sath) nhi pata nhi pata mujhe.

Abhijeet- jangal ki raste se tum hi Shriya ko le gye na factory me? Or wahase kaha pe le gya? (chillake) kaha chhupaya use batao!

Anuraag-(chillake) nhi chhupaya mainne, na to main surnagar ki raste me gya, or na hi factory me. Pareshan krte ho aplog aam admio ko. Case kr dunga me.

**Achanak sab chup ho gya, or duo, dushyant and karan hasne laaga.**

Daya- surnagar... hamne to nhi bola jaga ka naam, tumhe kaise pata chala!

Anuraag- (ghabra kr) aaap ne hi to bataya na jangal ka rasta surnagar wala

Daya- nhi, hamne jangal ka rasta bola, surnagar ka naam to tumne lia. Kaise pata chala tumhe?

Abhijeet- q ki Daya, ise sab malum hain... (anuraag ka collar pakarkr) bata de Shriya kahan hain?

Anuraag- nhi pata

**Abhijeet slapped him.**

Abhi- (chillakr) batao

Anuraag- sir maine use mera purani farm-house me band krke rakka hun.

Abhi- kya? Le k chal waha...

**Pankaj DCP sir ko ek purani haveli k samne le gya.**

Dcp- idhar hain Freddy?

Pankaj- han sir.

Dcp- bulao use.

Pankkaj- sir, wo kaise ayega sir? Wo to behoosh hain... hame andar jake use uthana hoga.

Dcp- to jao tum.

Pankaj- sir andar bhut hain sir.

Dcp- hyaah! Bhut! chalo main v jaata hun, Shriya ko pakar ne k lie kuchh v. Chalo.

Pankaj- sir aap bhul gye, andr atma hain sir atma. Chudel hain. Yea lambi lambi baal. Laal laal ankhen... usse khun nikal raha hain... filmo me nhi dekha sir... koi paas ate hain to wo uska khun pi leti hain.

Dcp- chup.. chup... darpok kahike. Torch nhi laya.. andr jana hain na?

Pankaj- nhi sir, kya baat krte ho, atmae light se nafrat krte hain. Light dikhayenge to aise (pankaj acting krke dikhaya) udkr apke pichhe aa jaenge. Or pichha karenge.

**Tabhi unlogoki piche rasteme sukha patta m hawa chalnese awaz hui.**

Dcp-(pichhe mukrke) kon? Hehehe koi nhi... pankaj, sham ho rha hain, 4.30 baaj gye, aise jaana thik nhi hoga.

Pankaj- sahi kaha sir, atma bahat khatarnak hota hain.

Dcp- yea dcp chittrole atma se nhi drta samjhe? (pichhe dekh kr) main kaha rha hun ki saap, bicchu raha sakta hain. Hain na? Pradyuman ko bolo is ghr k bahar nazar rakhne ki bandowast kare. Kaal subha aaunga main. Ab chalo... mujhe or v kaam hain.

**Or wo log wahase chale gye.**

**Abhijeet and team Anuraag k farm-house par pahachte hain.**  
><strong>Andar ek room par Shriya milti hain. Unlogoko dekhkr Shriya khush ho jaati hain. Abhijeet bhagke jakr rassi kholte hain.<strong>

Abhijeet(in sign-language)- tum thik to ho na beta?

shriya(in sign-language)- main thik hun. Mujhe pata tha aaplog aa jaenge.

Abhijeet(in sign-language)- in logone tumhe zada kast to nhi dia na?

shriya(in sign-language)- nhi. Main thik hun papa. Aap pareshan matt hona. Or yea log mujhe kaise kast dete! Code to mere pass hain na?

Daya- abhijeet, tum Shriya ko lekr ghr jao, use ab aram ki zaroorat hain, hamlog idhar sabkuchh samhal lenge.

Abhijeet- ok. (in sign-language) chalo beta. ghr chalte hain.

Shriya(in sign-language)- nhi, main thik hun. Mujhe v janna hain, is puzzle ko lekr itna problem q hain.

abhijeet(in sign-language)- par beta aap thora aram to kr lo.

shriya(in sign-language)- pls papa...

abhijeet- (thora soch kr)...(in sign-language) ok. Thik hain.

Daya-(anuraag ko) q kia yea sab?

Anuraag- paise k us khajaane k lie. Aise hi to mujhe paiso ka zaroorat tha. Ekdam garib hun main or upar se kal raat Jua ki adda me bahat rupai haar gya main. Pahle aisa kabhi nhi hua. Pata nhi achanak mere kismat kaise bigar gya! Ek raat me 2 crore haar gye.

Daya- tumhe kaise pata chala ki Shriya ko puzzle ka answer malum hain?

Anuraag- kiran ne batai, use Manika ne batai thi.

Dushyant- sir, purvi ko bula loo?

Daya- han bilkul.

**Dushyant purvi ko phn kia.**

Dushyant(phn par)-(farm-house ka pata de kr) use le kr iha aa jao.

Daya- ab to tumhe jail hoga... kya mila yea sab krke?

Abhijeet- mujhe to laagta yea jua ki adda me v garbar hain. Ek raat me koi itna to nhi haar sakta.

Karan-han sir(Anuraag ko) kaha chalta hain yea jua ki adda?

Anuraag pata bataya.

Abhijeet- daya udhar v bahat garbar hain islie, U hi jaana thik nhi hoga. Kuchh plan krna hoga.

Daya- hmm, ACP sab ko inform krte hain.

Anuraag- sir waha andar jaane k lie ek poem bolna parta hain. Code hain wahaka.

Daya- kya bolna parta hain?

Anuraag- "A for apple B for bat/ main hun raja tu hain cat"

Daya- ok.

**Daya ACP sir ko phn kia.**

**Daya or ACP sir ka baat hua. ACP sir ne bola udhar disguise me ek team bhej denge.**

**Tab purvi ayi Kiran ko lekr.**

Purvi- sir yea rhi.

Kiran- Shriya mil gyi! Achha hain. (Achanak anuraag ko dekh kr purvi ko dheere se boli) mujhe iha q layi? Main ne bola tha na mera naam nhi ana chahie.

Purvi- ab to tumhara naam paper me v aayega. Tum hi wo ho na jo Shriya ko school se kidnap kia.  
>Red nail-polish v hain or thand v laagi hain. Awaz baith gyi. Khas rhi ho.<p>

Kiran- yea kya bol rhe ho ap! Maine hi madat kia na aap logo ki, or aap mujhe phasa rhe ho?

Abhijeet- achha! ham phasa rhe hain! Q Anuraag? School se surnagaar tak yea hi Shriya ko layi thi na?

Anuraag- han sir.

purvi- chehra chhupa lia to laga kabhi samne nhi aaogi, hain na?

**Purvi slapped her.**

Dushyant- bolo q kia yea sab? Or Anuraag k sath kaam kr rhe the to use phasai q?

Kiran- actually us khajaane k wajah se hamare family me daarar aa gye the. Bhaiya or bhabi, or Anuraag alagse kosis kr rhe the puzzle solve krne ko pura hissa chahie tha. Islie koi kisiko madat nhi krta tha. Main v kosis krti thi.  
>Ek din bhiya ko Manika se pata chala ki Shriya ko jabab malum hain. Unhone next din school me Shriya ko puchh ne k lie bola.<p>

Karan- magar next din Manika school nhi gyi. Maa ne mana kia. Q kia mana?

Kiran- q ki wo chahti thi code use mile. Or wo usdin Shriya se akele milne k lie school gyi v thi. Lekin tabtak Shriya kidnapped ho chuki thi.

Daya- tumne hi ki thi kidnapping.

Kiran- han. Jab bhaiya bhabi apne apne tarike se plan bana rhe the. Tab maine kidnapping ka plan banayi. Or Anuraag ko bola help krne k lie.

Abhijeet-(anuraag ko) kya uske baad tum adde me gye?

Anuraag- han sir. Or bari rakam haar k aya.

Dushyant- or tum Anuraag ko phasai q?

Kiran- q ki dono milke kaam kr rhe the haam, adhi adhi hissa tha. Achanak kam k baad maine phn kia to usne bola tumhe khajaana ka kuch nhi milega. 5-6 hazaar de dunga bus.  
>Islie main v aaplogoko uska naam bata dia.<p>

Purvi- or tumhari baithi hui awaz or laal nail-polish se pahle hi haame tumpar sak ho gya tha. Islie main tumpar nazar rakhhi hui thi.

abhijeet- paisa ne andha kr dia na tum dono ko? Aap jail me jao... paisa ka sapna dakhte rhena udhar. (dushyant ko) dushyant, tum, karan or purvi in dono ko le kr jao.

Dushyant- yes sir.

**Sab wahase nakal jaate hain. Dushyant, purvi or karan Anuraag or kiran ko lekr jaate hain. Abhijeet and Daya Shriya ko lekr nikal rhe the. Tab Shriya ne unlogoko roki.**

Shriya(in sign-language)- manika or uski mammi papa ko khajane ki code bata dungi?

daya(in sign-language)- han, unhe bataya jaa sakta hain, wo log to apas me laad rhe the, koi guna nhi kia hain. Q Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in sign-language)- han. Bata dete hain. Chalo.

**Duo and Shriya manika ki ghr k taraf jaane laage.**

**Idhar Jua ki adda me Kavin, Sachin, Ishita, Vikram disguise me jaate hai. As gunde. Poem bolkr andar jaate hain.**  
><strong>Khelna suru krte hain or janbujh k problem create krte hain. Hangama khara kr dete hain. Baki log pareshan ho kr manager ko bulate han.<strong>

**Manager aate hain. **

**Use dekhkr vikram chank jaate hain.**

Vikram- principal sir, aap?

** Ab chhadmabesh ka zaroorat nhi. Sab CID jaisa behave krte hain.**

Vikram- sir yea to Shriya ki school ki principal hain.

Sachin- ohh to aap v samil hain isme! Anuraag ek din me itna haara kaise? batao! ham CID se hai. nhi batao ge to baat nikalwana hame ata hain.

**Principal urf manager tab bhag ne ki kosis krte hain. Sab jaa kr use pakar lete hain. Sachin use thhappad marta hain.**

Kavin- ab batao.

Principal urf manager- kal iha Anuraag nashe main khajaane k bare me bol dia tha. Or Shriya ne solve kia hain puzzle, wo v bol dia.  
>Tab maine socha q na main Anuraag ko janbujhke bahat rakam haraoo. Usse wo next din khajaane ka paisa lake mujhe dega. Or main aamir ho jaunga.<p>

Ishita- paise ki laalaj! Apne hi student ka kidnap hone dia.

Kavin- jab tumhe sab pata chal gya tha, tab tumhe Police ya CID ko inform krna chaie tha. Lekin tumne socha kaise sare paise khud paa sako! Huh!

Sachin- or ek school ka head ho kr v iha jue ki adde chalate ho! Saram nhi ati? Ek teacher ho na tum?  
>Ab jail mein chlo. Ajse udhar hi tumhara jagah hain.<p>

******************************

**Manika ki ghr:**

**Daya, abhijeet, Shriya, Manika or uski parents the waha**.

Daya- hamne socha jaate jaate aplogoko answer batake jaoon.

Abhijeet- lekin paise saare ghr wale milkr batt lena, koi ghagra nhi. Han?

Manika ki maa- ji bilkul.

Manika ki papa- han sir bilkul.

Manika(in sign-language)- batao Shriya.

Daya(in sign-language)- ek minute. Shriya tum ne to jabab dhund lia. Ham v thora kosis kare?

Shriya(in sign-language)- (khushi k sath) han of course.

Daya- wo puzzle kya tha? Manika botao.

Manika- sticks with night  
>Priss me light<br>-sion krke dimaag na gabana  
>Ham sab hain cricket ka diwana<p>

Daya- ok to 1st line " sticks with night".

Abhi- or pura poem ka answer 6 digit me ayega.

Daya- hmm, raat chhadi k sath

Abhi- raat... danda...

Manika ki papa- watch-man to nhi, ya daaku, unlogoki haath danda rheta hain.

Abhi- nhi, digit ana chahie na...hmm... raat...danda...navratri. daya navratri.

Daya- (in sign-language)-mtlb 9?

Shriya(in sign-language)- yes.

Manika- wao! Then " priss me light"

Manika ki maa- priss kya hain sir? Maine dictionary v dekha, kuchh nhi mila.

Daya- to shyd koi short form hoga. Light dia jaa rha hain priss par.

Abhijeet- or answer sankha se. Priss

Daya- priss... prism to nhi. Usme light dene se safed light 7 rang me divide ho jate hain. (in sign-language) mtbb 7?

Shriya(in sign-language)-han.

Manika-(khushi k sath) next " -sion se dimaag na gabana "

Daya- sion?

Manika ki maa- sir yea v short form hoga. Dictionary me yea v nhi tha.

Daya- hmm... sion se dimaag..

Abhi- daya yaad hain, "sion"se pahle ek hyphen tha. Mujhe lagta hain yea "sion" koi suffix hain. Jaise pension, diffusion, prehension...

Daya- han to iha kya hoga?

Abhi- aisa kuchh jisse sankha ayega. ... tension? Mtlb 10!

daya- yes.. right (in sign-language) 10?

Shriya(in sign-language)-(khushi k sath) han.

Manika- ab last line, " ham sab hain cricket ka diwana"

Daya- ham sab... isme hain kya koi sankha...

Abhi- 6 digit me se 4 to ho gya. Ab baki hain 2 digit. Last line ka answer 2 digit mein ayega.

Daya- han. Ham sab...

Abhi- hmmm...daya, ham sab nhi, cricket. Cricket team me hote hain na 11 players? Shriya, (in sign-language) 11?

shriya(in sign-language)- han.

abhi(in sign-language)- mtlb code 971011?

shriya(in sign-language)- (bahat khush hokr) han. Mujhe to ek mahina laag gya tha, yea solve krte hue. Or ap dono ne to 10 minute me kr dia.

**Duo smiled. Then sab jaa ke locker me code daala. Locker open ho gya. Usme ek kagaz.**

Manika ki papa- yea kya hai? Koi or sanket to nhi?

**Daya us kagaz kholkr para.**

**Usme likha tha-**

**" mere pariwarwale,**  
><strong> Mujhe pata tha bahat mehnat krke us sanket ko tum logone solve krke hi rahoge. Kitna mehnat kr sakte ho tumlog; ghr baithe 3 crore pane k lie. Par kaas is mehnat or dimag kaam pe lagaye hote. Kitna alsi hote ja rhe ho sab. Mera salha mano, mann lagakr ache kaam krte rho, phal ka asha matt kro phal apne aap mil jaiga. Jitna din zinda tha main, yeahi tum logo ko samjhane ki kosis kia. Par tumlog samjhe nhi. Ab to samajh jao. <strong> 

** - Shasankshekhar "**

**Daya chatthi sabko parke sunaya.**

Abhi- Shasankshekhar ji Manika ki grand-father hain?

Mani ki maa- han par khajaana? Wo nhi han?

Daya- zindegi me jo asli khusi asli khajana milti hain, wo achhi kaam krne se milti hain.

Abhi- han. Apne kaam ka inam se barkr or koi khajaana nhi hota.

Daya- (chitthi de kr) yea chithhi rakhie. Dhyan se parna. Zindegi main assal khajaana kya hain uska pata chal jaiga apko. Pata chal jaiga ki bina kuchh kie jo dhan hame milta hain usme hamara koi credit nhi hain. Asli khushi tab hota hain jab hamare ache kamo k lie hame kuchh milta hain.

**Then, Duo and Shriya wahase nikal jaate hain. Shriya ki hostel me bolkr use kuchh din k lie Abhijeet ghr le jaana chahta tha. Par Shriya mana kr di. Wo thik hain, or u hi school band nhi krna chahti. So use duo ne hostel pe chhor dia.**

*****************************

**Next din subha CID bureau me:**

**Sab kaam kr rhe the tab DCP aa gya.**

DCP- chalo, us horror house chalet hain.

** Tab ACP sir and duo ne milkr sare kahani bataya unhe. Serf Freddy k plan k bareme kuchh nhi kaha.**

Dcp- achha, aisa hain. Jhut to nhi na? Ek minute ruko.

Dcp ne kisiko phn kia.

Dcp- hello gagan... kya information dia tune?

...

Han check kr abhi. 5 minute baad phn krta hun main.

**5 minute baad dcp ne phrse gagan ko phn kia.**

Dcp- bol kya pata chala?

...

To tune mujhe galat khabr dia tha? Tera to... tujhe pata hain, teri wajah se Pradyuman k samne mera naak kaat gya?

...

Chup. Tera bandowast main baad me krta hun.

**Phn cut kr.**

Dcp- wo gagan hain na... mera khabri... use laaga... wo use pata chala tha ki Shriya ne 3 crore ki puzzle solve kr rha hain or uske baad wo gayeb ho gyi to use laaga, usne paisa chura lia hain.

Acp- achha?

Dcp- han gagan bahat bhole hain na... islie. Ab wo sab bhul jao. Kaam kro, main nikal ta hun... Achha wo Freddy waha gya tha... horror house... uska kya hua?

Nikhil - wo aa gya.

Dcp- kaise?

Pankaj - auto se sir.

Dcp- auto? (Sabke chehra dekh kr) achha... to mujhe buddu bana rhe the sab... kisiko nhi chhorunga main.. nhi chhorunga.

**Dcp chale jaate hain. Or sab hasne lagte hain.**

_** -END-**_

_Yea kahani iha khatam hota hain. Review krke bataiye ki kaisa laaga... :)_


End file.
